How I Fell In Love With The Enemies Son
by ladynightfury
Summary: What happens when you move under false pretenses? You fall in love with the person who is your worse enemy. TylerOC
1. Chapter 1

How I Fell In Love With The Enemies Son

Chapter 1. Information

I don't normally put myself out there to met new people. Mostly because I could get killed. Weird, right? Well it wouldn't be if you knew what I was going through. You see I saw the President of the United States of America get assassinated. Yeah, not everyday someone can make a claim like that. But you see it happened all because my school was on a tour of the White House, stupid field trips! Anyways one wrong turn from the rest of the class and BOOM!, there goes my life.

Now I find myself starting a new life. At an Academy for those who don't have to worry about everyday things. Only about when the next party is. Spencer Academy is now my new home, the place where I am starting fresh. My "name" is Aubrey Grace Nevels, and I am in the witness protection program.

And because of the program I am forced to leave the only life I knew, but that's okay with me because I get to start fresh and nobody can really tell me what to do. I have a new dad (my real one died in a fishing accident.) His name is Michael, but you see he is really a FBI agent sent to protect me. And because of all this I met the one guy I think I have been waiting for my whole life for. Tyler Simms.

Now I find myself here around new people, running for my life, and falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Although owning Tyler would be amazing!!

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Today I moved into the dorms of Spencer Academy. Exciting right? No, it means that I am officially starting over and can't have any contact with my past. Today I officially became Aubrey Grace Nevels. I used to think that I was like any other normal teenage girl, but how many can say that they have been to almost 10 different cities, in 10 different states? In the matter of 3 months?

Not many. Well I have and in every one of them I was shot at, attacked, and almost killed. I mean that's normal right? Not. Anyways, today I moved and started my new life.

I was walking into the school (if you can call it that, it's like a mansion) when I bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," I said, nervous because this can't be a good start. I looked up to see who I had bumped into when I stopped, this guy was hot! Not amazingly hot, but hot none the less.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a cute little thing?"

All I could think was you the hell was he?, and did he have to be such a jerk while being sexy?

"Excuse me? But I don't believe I know you. So therefore you don't have the right to call me cute or any other thing!" You see I get very defensive when people, especially guys, give me compliments. I know I'm not pretty, or cute, or anything in between.

"Huh? Don't you have an attitude? I think I like you already." Just who is this guy?

"I'm Reid Garwin."

"Okay. And I care why?"

Well since nobody's supposed to be paying any attention to me, I try to push everyone away. I was being rude and I knew it but I didn't really have any other choice.

"Why are you being such a bitch? What have I ever done to you?" Reid was getting pissed. No girl had every treated him like this.

Before this could become a heated argument I decided to leave. There was no point in starting something when I just got here. So I was walking away when he grabbed my arm. See, ever since I went into the program they have taught me how to defend myself. So when he grabbed me I didn't think I just swung around and punched him in the face.

Boy was he pissed and before I knew it I was being pushed against the lockers and I was scared shitless. Well I was waiting for something to happen, I had my eyes closed and braced myself. When nothing came a peeked open an eye.

And let me tell you I shouldn't have done that. I opened them and laid eyes on the sexiest man in the universe.

AN: I know, but I had to end it there, I already feel like this chapter is long winded. Anyways hope you like it. You know what to do READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
